


Hidden Fires [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: A Civil Contract - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Hidden Fires" by rabidsamfan.</p><p>"Love learns as time goes by, even if it isn't always easy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Fires [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829608) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



Length: 0:55  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hidden%20fires.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
